


Violets At Dusk

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Character Studies [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Study, I don't know how to tag this, slightly at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: Just a small character study type thing???





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you hadn't already noticed, I'm slightly obsessed with the whole usage of the language of flowers. I'm sorry.  
> Violets represent/mean: Loyalty, devotion, faithfulness, modesty. 
> 
> Personally, I think they're a good match for Kasuga's personality, though that may just be me.  
> I really hope to get to write more for this characters, as I've become quite fond of him during my re-watching of Kuroko No Basuke ^^;
> 
> I've had this in my drafts for about... a week now, but I got distracted with my planning for Hyacinths To Ashes, I apologize!

If there was anything that Kasuga Ryuhei took pride in, it would be his team.

He was glad to say that, for the most part, they were friendly to their opponents. Or, at the very least attempted to be.

He'd thought, when he joined the team in his freshman year that perhaps it wouldn't turn out that way, considering that a few of the third years then had been completely awful to their opponents - some even to their own teammates, though that was usually saved for the rougher days during practices that ran too long for anyone to be functioning in a decent enough state to remember themselves and their manners.

But he was glad when, with half of the Inter-high preliminaries gone, his teammates from first year had changed a little bit to be kinder - only furthering his own ability to offer a kind, level-headed interaction with his opponents both before and after a match.

Even now, though, he could see tempers flare up from time to time, and while he knew he couldn't do much for it, it always seemed to sour his usual mood just a little bit.

Still, that aside, he was quite proud of his team, especially seeing how much many of them had grown whether they be third years like himself or second year's he'd played alongside the year previous. Even the first years were making strides he never would've been able to dream of seeing just two years ago.

And perhaps that's something that played into his careful consideration of his teammates as they interacted with each other and other teams - after all, those small interactions could say a lot about a person and their well-being and Kasuga was nothing if not carefully observant of his team's well-being.

With that knowledge, he held no regrets as he stood alongside Iwamura as they resigned from the team after the Inter-High preliminaries in their third year, a loss to Seirin under their belts.

He'd made connections that he hoped would last for years to come, among his teammates as well as players from other teams, and he knew that his team was strong enough to continue on next year the same way they had this past year.


	2. “In a world where you can be anything, be kind.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay hi guys! So since I kept this stuff saved to my computer (or actually retyped it from it's place in a notebook), I figured I'd go ahead and post this.   
> I actually extended on the character study I did! 
> 
> The first bit had been sitting around in drafts for forever, and I honestly... I have a great group of friends within the fandom that continue to inspire me to keep writing when I really just want to stop.   
> So, extended on this. Hope you enjoy.

Over the course of his life, Kasuga had gone through several stages and seen several different things.

He never quite understood why people reacted to things the way they did - especially when it was only words they were reacting to, because _why_ would you let words have such power over you?

And honestly, he isn’t entirely sure when his opinions on the matter changed, but he’d be willing to wager a bet that it was during the years when joking insults turned to vicious remarks meant to destroy someone else

He supposed that seeing someone completely shatter in on themselves due to cutting words could have that affect, but it didn’t make him like it any more than he had at the start.

Once that happened, he slowly started to understand why people reacted to words quicker than actions in cases where it didn’t seem like words should matter.

And with the knowledge of what happened when there was a lack of caring set to words, he started taking a lot more caution in what he said to others along with his actions.

By the time high school came around, he’d long since forgotten his previous doubts about the power of words, and made every effort he possibly could to not leave any negative feelings behind from his interactions with others.

He’d hate to see someone so broken because of him being careless, after all.

But it wasn’t as if those he spent time around were the same.

In fact, within two days of joining Seiho’s basketball team, he’d come to have a growing dislike for interacting with the third years - carelessness fueled by annoyance and long practices only led to harsh words that could never be taken back.

But it didn’t make him falter in his own stubbornness to keep his words neutral at worst.

And maybe that’s why, when tournament season officially started, he was so glad to see the shift in his teammates to something kinder - sure, there were still a few who were unnecessarily harsh, but it was a vast improvement from how it had been before.

Besides, it was satisfying to see the baffled looks that were given by their opponents when they started and ended the game with a calm level of teasing, rather than some sort of hostility like they seemed to expect, no matter the outcome.

* * *

 

It was almost shocking, the change the next year brought to the attitudes of the team.

All of the remaining hostility had been talked out the year prior, and it had awarded a completely clean slate that felt wonderful.

With second year came Kasuga being more open to random conversations with his teammates - something he had tried to avoid the previous year because he was never sure when something would set off the strange air that the entire team had possessed.

That year was one full of pleasant shocks - it was nice to be around those who could treat others with a certain level of respect despite being against each other, and he was just glad that his teammates seemed to understand his need to be sure no damaging effects were left behind from any of them.

It started jokes, sure, due to his developing protective nature, but he took those in stride easily.

At the end of that year, looking back, he was sure he’d remember it as the time he was most proud of in his life.

* * *

 

His final year of high school, he could easily say that it hadn’t caught him off guard when the first practice with the basketball team started off with the topic of tolerance being addressed - everything was broken down, and plain and simple everyone agreed to try not to be harsh to someone unless it was truly deserved.

Not that it stopped everyone, but it made improvements from the start.

That year, he did the most growing he’d done in his life, fostering a protective streak in him that left others confused in its wake.

He just didn’t let it show often, which no one complained over.

* * *

 

With the loss to Seirin, he was honestly able to say he was proud of all the growth he had seen of his school’s basketball club.

They took the loss with heads held high and well-wishes for the victorious team and didn’t let their emotions react until they were tucked away from everyone else’s sights.

He didn’t dread leaving like he thought he might. There was nothing left for him to learn or help teach there.


End file.
